


The Rough and the Rich

by Alwaystimetochangeyourmind



Category: Chross, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Chross - Freeform, Emmerdale - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaystimetochangeyourmind/pseuds/Alwaystimetochangeyourmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissie and Ross have only been together for a few months how will her react to her news!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend wrote this together, well she probably wrote a lot more than me but enjoy anyway!

30,29,28,27....  
"It has to be negative, it has to be negative"   
The   
20,18,17,16....  
"What am I going to do if it's positive?"  
10,9,8....  
"What will I do?"  
3,2,1...   
The results were in, this was the longest 3 minutes she had waited in her life, this was the moment she would find out if her life was about to change forever. She turned round the test so it was facing her, she took a deep breath and looked at the test. Positive.   
"Shit!"

What was she going to do? Her court case is tomorrow and the timing couldn't have been any worse. She didn't know if the baby was Ross's or Roberts, but either way it wasn't going to end well. Robert is with Aaron now, and he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her, and she has finally escaped him. And Ross? What would she do if the baby was Ross's? They had only been seeing each other briefly for a few months, and they were starting to develop a stronger connection. She was falling for him, and him for her. He had supported her all the way with the court case. She didn't want to hurt him. She decided she would sleep on it and see how she felt in the morning, as a baby was the last thing on her mind.  
She twisted and turned all night as she was finding It difficult to get all the 1000 different thoughts that we're going through her mind to go away. She couldn't stop thinking about the court case. Was she going to go down? Was she going to prison? And if so, how long for?  
She eventually cried her self into a deep sleep. 

Morning came soon enough, she was awoken by the sound of her rather loud alarm. It was 7am. She sat up, rubbing her face trying to wake herself up. She soon made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stirred and stirred her coffee as thoughts were travelling through her mind, and before she knew it 10 minutes had gone by, and her coffee was almost cold.

She dressed herself as smart as she could. She wore a black formal dress with a black blazer and some rather expensive louboutons. Her hair was down and wavy as normal. She wanted to make herself look as beautiful as ever, as today could be one of the last times she would get to wake up and get ready in her own home for a good 6 months.  
It Wasn't fair. She knew the whole "you have to face the consequences for your actions" thing, but she never thought it would come to this. But one thing was for sure, she knew that Ross would be behind her 100%.

The door bell went and Chrissie shouted "come in!", she knew it was Ross as he promised he would be there to pick her up in time to take her to court.  
"Are you ready babe?"  
"Yes, how do I look?" Chrissie entered the living room where Ross was waiting with a worried look on her face.   
"Absolutely gorgeous!" Chrissie smiled as Ross walked over, placed his hands around her waist and pulled her in and kissed her passionately, which she happily accepted.   
"What was that for?"  
"No reason" he winked at her before they both left for court.

In the car Chrissie stayed quiet, looking over at Ross every so often, which he had noticed. They parked outside court and were 20 mins early.  
"What's wrong babe? Everything will be fine you know!"  
"I..I just... There's something I need to tell you" Chrissie said worryingly.   
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah.. Well.. No not really. I might as well get on with it, I'm pregnant"  
Ross froze. He was quite confused by this massive bombshell that had just been dropped on him.  
"What? Is the baby Roberts? Or Mine?"  
"I don't know babe, I don't know how far along I am, I only found out this morning. Please don't be mad" she started to cry.   
"Oh babe of course I'm not mad" he held her hand tightly, his way of letting her know that she was not alone.   
"We will get through this together, no matter what. And while we are confessing things, there's something I need to tell you too. I love you, I know it sounds silly but it's the truth, and no matter what happened today, we will get through this together"  
She smiled and lent over to hug him, while whispering in his ear   
"I love you too".

They left the car and made there way into court, hand in hand.  
Ross and Chrissie walked in to the court hallway, with his arm around her waist at all times. They sat in silence until someone came in to the room.  
"Chrissie white"  
She felt sick, and turned to Ross.  
"Oh god, no Ross I'm not ready, I can't do this!"   
She started to cry into him. They stood up, he wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly one last time.  
"Your going to be fine babe, okay? I promise no matter what happens,I'll be here for you, And the baby, I love you both" he placed his hand on her stomach and promised her that everything would be okay, no matter what the outcome was.  
He walked her down as far as they would let him, before kissing her lips passionately.  
"I love you" he whispers pulling away from the kiss.  
"I love you more" She shouts back as he walks away.

Chrissie enters, trembling. But feels better as soon as she turn around and sees Ross sitting at the seats watching. He smiled at her and she smiles back.   
She was so nervous of what the outcome would be.  
"Mrs Chrissie Sugden. Could you please take the stand" the judge said.  
Chrissie steps up to the stand and let out a deep breath.   
"Mrs Sugden, you are being charged with arson and criminal offences. The jury have come to their decision. Could the head of the jury please stand and state the verdict".   
The head of the jury stood up, while Chrissie could feel her knees going weak with fear.   
"Not guilty"  
Chrissie couldn't believe her luck and nor could Ross. Chrissie froze in shock as the judge told her that she may leave. She ran out and met Ross at the opposite doors and ran up to him and jumped into his arms while hugging him tightly.  
"I can't believe it! I'm free, we can be happy now"  
"I knew you they wouldn't charge you, we can move on now. I love you"  
"I love you more" she said as she kissed him passionately.  
They left the court hand in hand with chrissies head leaning on Ross's shoulder. They both were happier than they had been in months. They could now live their life, with a baby on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been ages since I updated;)

They both arrived back at Chrissies and were barely in the door when she sprung a question on him. "Move in with me, please?" She smiled. "What's brought all this on?" "Just everything that's been going on recently, I know I wouldn't have got through it all without you by my side the whole way. You have been my rock these past few months, I couldn't have done it without you. I know it sounds cheesy, but I feel safer when your with me, I know you'll protect me and that's a comfort to me and-" He cut her off with a fierce kiss. "I'll take that as a yes then?" She said In Between kisses. "Oh yes!" He continued to kiss her before lifting her into his arms like a baby, and carried her up the stairs and into Chrissies bedroom, where they spent the night together.

Chrissie woke up the next morning, opening her eyes slowly while they adjusted to the light. She was laying with one hand across Ross's chest, while he had one arm wrapped around her. She looked up to see him already awake "We're you just watching me sleep?" Yeah, you're so cute when you sleep" they both giggled at what he said, before sitting up in bed. "I need to make a doctors appointment today, to see exactly how far along I am" "Sounds perfect, I'm not working today so I'll come with you" "Oh you don't have to do that, not if its going to be weird for you, with not knowing if it's your and all" "You know I wish it was mine, but even if it's not, i will love that baby as if it was my own. I will be with you every-step of the way, no matter what". Chrissie smiled before getting out of the bed and going down the stairs, while Ross followed. "It still doesn't seem real. I mean, im so happy and relieved, but I can't help feeling guilty. I don't know how I'm going to face them all, especially Eric and Diane" "Don't worry babe, if they say anything to you I'll make sure it's the last time they dare open there mouths" Chrissie loved the way that Ross always protected her, he made her feel special. "Thankyou babe" they shared a kiss before Chrissie headed up the stairs to get changed.

She wore black jeans and an orange blouse, with a black leather jacket. No matter what she wore, she always look flawless. She applied her makeup and straightened her hair, but Ross thought she looked just as beautiful without all the makeup. She arrived back down the stairs to find that Ross had made her some coffee and toast which she found rather sweet. "I could get used to this you know" they both smiled at eachother. "Oh and you have an appointment at the doctors today at 12am, I called them. It's the only time they could fit you in, otherwise you Woolf need to wait another 2 weeks and I didn't think that you would want to wait" "Thankyou, we better get going soon then, we don't have long!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages I'm so sorry

Chrissie was 6 months pregnant, her and Ross walked into the pub, but Robert was already sitting there with a drink in his hand. "Oh look who it is, the local slapper" Robert said to Chrissie. "Wind your neck in yeah" Ross said, protecting Chrissie. "What do you expect me to say. She told me she didn't want anymore kids, yet as soon as she got with you, she was more than happy to have a another!" Robert said, half sad. "Maybe that's because you were a lying, cheating son of a bitch who didn't care for her or Lachlan, so why would she want to have another child when she knew she would it would have to have a father like you eh?" Robert got up and fired his fist in Ross' face, but Ross punched him straight back, twice as hard and Robert ended up on the floor, with blood streaming from his face. Chrissie and Ross left the pub, Ross had his hand around Chrissies waist and whispered in her ear, "I'll always protect you babe".

Chrissie was nearly full term and was resting as much as possible. Ross had been staying home and helping her out in every way he possible could. He made her breakfast every morning and took it up to her in bed, and when he had to go to work, he would phone her every hour to make sure everything was okay with both her and the baby... Ross was working on a car when the phone rang. "Babe, it's the baby, I think it's coming"


End file.
